love and blindness
by inatasha
Summary: Hiei and tasha fall in love Tasha. Kurama becomes completely blind.hiei and tasha's oldest son is very sick. karasu is sakyo's brother which would make him tasha kurama angel and hiei's uncle you would think. some thing is wrong with tasha and hiei's olde


It all started in the land of the ice maidens 

Hina you can't keep him. I know. Mommy you can't do the same thing to Hiei that you did to my brother. Inatasha there is nothing you can do about it it's the rules no males are allowed to live here. I know (inatasha starts to cry). Don't cry tasha. Hiei I I I love you Hiei I am going to miss you Hiei. I'm going to miss you to. Hiei here. What is it. My tear gem I'll never forget you Hiei. I'll never forget you either tasha. Hiei. What mom.

I want you to have this. Bye mom bye yukina bye Hiei. That's the first time she said your name bye.

Yusuke and kuwabara 

You seem fimilar what is your name. Tasha. Tasha is that really you. Hiei yes. Who is that that is Kurama, Angel, and Suzaku hello. Hi what is wrong with her we are not sure. Give me the orb of basst first you have to get it I will Botan stay out of the way. Kurama were do you think your going. Yusuke meet me some were in town I am sure you will be able to find me. Kurama yusuke my sister is very sick why are you telling me this. Because that is the reason I need the forlorn hope but when I make the wish I will die. Not if I can help it. How is this possible I am still alive? Here is the forlorn hope thank you Kurama. Now I have to find Hiei and the shadow sword. Botan I think I found the shadow sword. Kako Hiei Kurama I see your back leave them alone Yusuke saved my life.

The dark tournament

Hurry up kuwabara shut up you shut up you little pipsqueak. Pop quiz what happens when you call me a pipsqueak? Oh I know you become one inch tall look who's a pipsqueak now. It's about time we were going to leave with out you. Leave me alone grama. How can he sleep? I have no clue ooo that had to hurt. Finally dad Hiei who are they this is Kurama, Angel, Genkai, Suzaku, Yusuke, Kuwabara and inatasha. Tasha I remember you your Ruri's daughter yep. Is Yukina here yes Hiei yukina. You guys will be fighting first ok. Team captains decide how this match will be played I say teams ok. Me and Hiei are fighting first. Fine it looks like the blonde dork is being a show off. The name is Zeru Tasha Hiei. Let the match begin Hiei watch out ahhhhhh my arm. Big mistake hell tornado I'm just getting warmed up ahhhhhhhhh stupid idiot hell whip. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 and 10 team Urameshi wins. ahh Tasha move. Tasha I want you to withdraw no Hiei.

Round 2

Team Urameshi will be fighting Team Itchagachi. Were is Hiei and Kurama I don't know but they better hurry up. Team captains decide how this match will be played well it seem two of are teammates are missing and so are yours. Let the match begin. What is wrong with them there just running around. Hiei Kurama if you enter now your team will be disqualified DAD! They can go in the rink if they want. Yusuke no I will do she is chanting some thing why why did you have to kill them I. Kuwabara I did not kill them but there energy is completely gone yes but they are alive. Why didn't you kill us all the lives we took. It's not your fault it's the doctor's fault. But we trusted the doctor. Your master what Yen Kai. May I be a substitute sorry ok. Next team Urameshi will be fighting team masho. What. There will be a medical check up. I want to see Hiei and Genkai. What about Kuwabara he does not interest me. I do not need any attention I am leaving no your not ahhhhh it's kind of force field your right. Team captains decide how the match will be played. AAA what he said ok. I will fight ok Kurama Let the match begin. Aaahhh I can't move aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhmy face Kurama no. Kurama wins the match. Hiei if I were you I would stand back ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhare you ok yah duh I am having a total energy boost. The next match will begin it looks like Kurama vs. Touya. What he can't even move this is not fair. Kurama watch out. It looks like Kurama can finally move but his sprite energy is looked inside. All your doing is buying time I see you figured it out. Smudging your blood is not going to help. Wow it looks like he has some sort of ice sword. Kurama watch out Kurama what are you doing I am sick and tired of just running. Kurama no what he is getting up. And here is the deathblow I don't think so Kurama and Touya 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Kurama NOOOOOOOO. Let the next match begin KURAMA that's it ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh tasha. If you don't get out of the rink your team will disqualified I don't care not one dam bit. Team Urameshi will not be disqualified. It looks like sakyo has made his decision. She is my daughter in law and she can do whatever she wants .You touch my brother you have hell to pay. Hell tornado ahhhhhhh and he is down 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 team Urameshi wins hell whip I wanted him dead.

The hospital

Kurama hey how ya doing. Tasha I am blind and. Don't cry Tasha I'll be ok I hope so. Tasha lets go home no I won't go. Tasha he needs his rest Hiei she can stay I won't say no to my sister ok. Tasha wake up Tasha wake up. NURSE what Kurama I think there is something wrong with my sister she won't wake up she will be fine. Kurama Tasha you're finally up. I want to go home yah me to. Let's go ok.

A few months later

Hiei what are you doing I want my Kool-Aid right now. Oh crap who did that I did you think that's funny eat some cake. Hiei you got cake on me sorry Suzaku eat whip cream and a cherry I don't like cherries to bad. Oops sorry Kurama have some chocolate pudding. Kurama sorry Jin eat eclairs I don't want eclairs to bad. Hey Yusuke have some chocolate cake no yes sorry Botan EAT PINEAPPLE UPSIDE DOWN CAKE nooo yum tastes good I wouldn't be talking have some whip cream chocolate. Hey Jin have some gin, vodka, wine, champagne. Here you go kuwabara have some electric cake no yes. Who wants strawberry Jell-O desert. The last one in here cleans it or the closest one cleans it. Hey what are you doing here I didn't want to clean everybody back. Ok do not lie about were you went because I know if your lying. I went to Hawaii so did Kurama. I went to Canada ok how about you kuwabara India look who gets to clean. Kurama Suzaku Jin lets go to your room Kurama what ever you say sister. I love you Kurama I love you to Suzaku. I love you Jin I need you I want you what ever you say Tasha. Give it to me baby please fuck and I'll give you a blowjob what ever you say jinni boy. Hey lets go for a ride ok you want to come Kurama sure. Hey jordin what Hiei remember he is almost completely deaf I know. Jordin do you want to go for a ride. Sure can Jason go to if he wants to ok come on Jason. Which one should I take AA lets take the mustang convertible Gt but which color AA the red one ok. Pull over aww man. Yes officer. You were going way beyond the speed limit. Ok. Let me see your drivers license and proof of registration. Ok I have the proof of registration but I left my wallet at home oh man. Please step out of the car ok. Do you have anything illegal on you no. You are under arrest for speeding and not having your driver's license all of you get in my car. Hope your parents have enough money to bail you guys out. Oh my dad will. Are you sure. Oh I am sure you know Sakyo Jaganshi. Yes he is a trillionair I know and he is my dad oh. What are your guys names mine is inatasha Jaganshi are you his brother no wife oh. Who are you my name is Kurama I am tasha brother I can see and who are you. You will have to talk louder he is almost completely deaf. His name is jordin Jaganshi and this is Jason Jaganshi. I will call are dad if that is ok yes that is ok. Hello hey dad we are at the police station because Hiei was caught speeding and he didn't bring his drivers license ok I'll be there in a few minutes oh and tell Hiei he is going to be in deep trouble ok I will bye. Hiei you are in so much trouble I know I know. Dad your finally here how much is it $250 ok come on lets go. Ok you two aren't in trouble Hiei is.

9 months later 

How did this happen Kurama? I have no clue. This is not good. I am never getting drunk again. Me neither if I get drunk hit me and send me t the moon then Pluto same here. You want to know what is wired what me and Hiei are married and we don't even sleep together. And you and yukina are married and don't sleep together. You got a point let's go to bed ok Kurama. Kurama you know I am pregnant with your child don't you. Yes I do good I wish this had not happened me to. Oh god are you ready yah definitely. 

Three years later

Wake up sweetie owe I don't think so Hiei. Owey (Sohoji starts to cry). Sohoji what is wrong daddy hit me in the face. Come here aww you have little cut on your face. Follow me. Ok mommy daddy your stupid. What I didn't mean it Sohoji. Hiei get out now. Ohh looky daddy you kissed the floor. Kaytto get off me now looky I stepped on daddy fun you soft. Kaytto stop it ok mommy. Sohoji I didn't mean it. Sohoji huh mommy daddy didn't mean you see he is blind that means he can't see you. You mean he can't see me. No I 'm sorry daddy it's ok Sohoji. Oh looky Hiei go flying and hits the waterfall. Is he all right. Oh he is all right not in the head. Come on time for you two to go to bed ok. Goodnight Sohoji goodnight Kaytto. Goodnight daddy goodnight Kurama. Mommy what jordin. Jason is supposed to be over there. Awe you two are so cute I'll be back ok. What's that it's a camera oh. Mommy can I have a cookie sure what kind a chocolate chip ok and some milk ok. Ok now go to bed.

Las Vegas

Are you ready oh yah baby. Finally were here lets party sweet he whole casino to are self's. Yep thank you dad. Your welcome it is your birthday it is the lest I could do. Me wana win some money ding ding sweet the jackpot next machine oh baby. Kurama what the hell did you do hey I got me ear pierced hey you should see Hiei oh no yah oh no. Hiei what did you do or what were you thinking a what the heck who cares. Man you are lucky. Hey who wants to go skinny-dipping in the fountain. Ah I'll pass a me to man have some fun. I will I am going to win all the money. Ok what ever you say.

Me can't stop winning me either I a think we cleaned this place out yah hey guys lets go to the palms ok. Wow this room is sweet I know dad how do you what I want because I have known you since the day you were born. I know dad ok this room has no walls. Wow sorry Kurama did not mean to do that I am leaving now. Hey tomorrow we are going to the vinethain hotel ok. Ah man.

Come on tasha I m not letting go tasha get on this boat now a man you are my older brother so I do have to listen to you right. Yah fine I'll come dude you better stop singing or I'll rip your little voice box out ok ok fine. Dad can we go home ok sure what ever you want.

Love

Mom there here ok go get the door please ok. Hello hi. Hello hello he must be deaf. He is deaf that's what I just said sorry I didn't hear you. What are you deaf to. Yes I am oh sorry it is ok.

Mom I don't feel good me either. You guys don't look to well. Ok go back to sleep ok mom. Tasha what uncle Karasu there is some thing I have to tell you and Kurama and angel what. um I am not your uncle of course you are no I am your father what your kidding right no. so you mean that Sakyo is my dad and uncle aa yah. ok this is very creepy.

Hey leave my brother alone hey shut up pipsqueak. leave them alone now don't make me get more pissed off ten I already I am. Ok ok Karley thank you. Oh it's nothing. Oh no Jason is not moving jordin wake up. Tasha Tasha oh my god what happened. they got the crap beat out of them after school we have to take them to the hospital ok lets go. I never said this to any one before but I love them not just one of them both oh I don't care that they are gay. Mrs. Jaganshi your sons will be fine Jason has a concussion. Ok good can we visit yes can I go first ok. Jordin Jason I love you. I love you to Karley. 

Birthday

Happy birthday Karley here oh sweet it is the triple heart wand and stand oh thank you Jason. Your welcome. Here Karley oh sweet the double dragon wand and stand that's not it uh and a pentacle necklace and an amulet with two dragons on it and the dolphin dream oh thank you. Hey jordin Jason were do you want go for your birthday. AA does it matter how many places. A no ok. A let me think a yes Colorado to go skiing and Monte Carlo and Jamaica ok. Oh and the Burj Al Arab. Ok dad jordin and Jason want to go to Colorado, Monte Carlo, Jamaica and the Burj Al Arab. Those boys know their hotels. Yah were going tomorrow ok. I can't wait me either.

Come on lets go hurry up Jordin I'm coming. Colorado here we come. Finally were here let's go skiing. Hey I am going snowboarding. Me to Hiei I would really like to see you snowboard fine so be it. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maybe NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT. Dude you suck owe my neck I think I broke my neck Tasha I am not kidding. Hiei are you ok no it hurts to much to move my neck and my arm. It is ok Hiei just relax. Ok I'll try aaaaa Hiei what is wrong. I think he broke his neck and arm. Oh god Kurama go back to the lodge and get somebody to help. Ok I'm on it. Mom what is wrong with dad neck and arm he being a show off. Dad I know I know Dad I was hoping to have some fun. I'm sorry Jason It's ok dad. Dad what the heck did you do I wiped big time and I think I broke my neck and arm I did mean to mess up your birthday. It is okay dad It's not your fault that you can't snowboard. He he very funny. Dad tomorrow were going to Jamaica. Ok what ever you say. Karley are you ready yah hey dad how is your neck and arm. fine just fine come on lets go.

I can't wait Hiei how are you feeling fine ok. hey lets get are room the go down to the beach ok. Mom what are you doing oh just drowning Kurama ok. Jordin help me sorry Kurama hey that's no fair oh yes it is fine. Karley what jordin. Karley will you marry me? oh yes yes I love Jordin I love you to. Oh no what is wrong I can't find my bracelet it's over there. Hey tonight do you want to go to the nightclub if Mr. Sleepy wakes up sure. Karley what Jason. Will you marry me? Yes thank god oh god I don't feel so good. Please don't vomit on me. I won't. I don't feel good either you either no. Maybe we could go the other places some other time yah work for me. Dad we don't feel good maybe we go to the other places some other time. Ok we will leave tomorrow ok.

Three younger brothers

Hiei I want to go see Aarin me to come let's go we will be back in a while. ok. Hiei stay out here ok. Hey Aarin mom this probably the last time I will see what do you mean. The doctor said I have less then three months to live. I wouldn't be so sure relax now I'm warning you this might be the last time you see me. Just relax is dad here yes. Mom MOM DAD what's wrong she won't wake up and she is little again. She is ok but no she is not little again this is her true form she ages very slowly. I don't feel any pain no she will what do you mean she switched lives and she will heal yours. I will get the doctor and tell him that I want to go home ok. What is it Aarin I want to go home please ok since you do only have less then three months to live. Thank you is that your little sister aaaaaa yah. She is adorable. You must understand that he cannot walk I understand. Come on lets go home ok dad. Hey guys look who here grandpa Aarin the last time I seen you you were only two how old are you now twenty-one. Were is tasha right there what happened to her she switch lives with me. So she now she has the disease that you had yes. Come on I'll take you to your room ok. aaa that was weird Aarin come back here what when you to far away from her she was in a lot of pain ok maybe you should take her with you ok. Dad shh she is a sleep. She is so beautiful it's breathtaking. Yah she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.yah someone the door. I'll get it ok Karasu. Hi is anybody her named Karasu. Yes that's me your are father. Is your name Saihaiti Jaganshi yah but I but like to be called Hotohori. And your name Tamahome Jaganshi and your name Tasuki Jaganshi yah. I am your father and you guys two older sisters and on older brother. We do yes. Come on in wow this place is huge Tasuki it's a house oh yah your used to it your a prince. Your prince of Konan right. yah that's right your sister tasha is goddess of demons. You mean are sister is a goddess she has got to be hot. one little problom she is in her true form which does not age fast so she is very small. Ok can we see her yah Kurama. What dad meet your three younger brothers hi. This is Saihaiti but prefers to be called Hotohori. And this is Tasuki and tamahome. Come on take I'll take you to tasha. Wow she's beautiful it's breathtaking yah. Come on I'll show you your rooms ok. This will be your room Tamahome ok. and this will be your room Tasuki ok. Follow me Hotohori you can call me hoto ok this is your room there is something about you that I really like so you get me favorite room it is right below Tasha's room ok. Aaaaaaaa what are you doing in here what I am I doing what are you doing this is my room oh yah it is bye. Hotohori yes there is something about you that I really like that is the same thing Kurama said. You probably don't know this but he is blind. you mean he can't see right how does he do everything so perfect. I don't know hey do you wan't to meet my sons yah sure. Jordin and Jason are deaf Jordin is not completely deaf but Jason is. Hey guys hey mom who is that my brother. oh hi I'm Jordin and I'm Jason. hi I'm saihaiti but you can call me Hotohori or you can call me Hoto. see ya. Hey mom hey Sohoji hey Kaytto. Who is that. It's my brother hi. Hi my name is Saihaiti but you can call me Hotohori or Hoto. Ok see ya . Tasha can I ask you a questoin ya are they gay a ya. That's what I thought. Jordin and Jason are gay to oh. Hey the dark tournament in one month will you go sure thanks do you want to take a walk outside. Sure lets go brr it's cold out here I'll be back I'm going to get my coat ok. Ok lets go Tasha your beautiful I'm beautiful when I am in my bigger form I think your beautiful just the way you are thank you.

Love beyond brother and sister

Team Jagenshi vs Team Uriotogi the dice has each of your names on it Jordin your fighting me aww man I don't want to fight first. What are you afried a no far from it well then lets fight fine what ever. aaaaaaaaa what is those peoples probablem oh I guess I forgot to turn my earing aid on what I'm not kidding. Uh what do you got a probablem please just shut up and die Shishiwakamaru. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Jordin is the winner. You got lucky know we didn't your just so unlucky that he takes after his mother. Tasha Jagenshi Ttasha JJagenshi is his mother goddess of demons. Yah and your talking to her. Me in heaven get a life princess. Who will be fighting next Tasha vs Sazuka no no you must put beautiful infront of my name. HA! the only one that deserves beautiful infront of his name is my four brothers Kurama, Tasuki, Tamamhome and Saihaiti emporer of Konan oh and my dad Karasu. Karasu is your dad a yah and Saihaiti is your brother yah my little brother to exact. can we shut up start. Ok let the match begin. Tasha get out of the way Hoto Hoto get up are you ok. DIE YOU BASTERD DEATH SCYTH. And tasha is the winner I don't really I'm so pissed I'll kill you all but I care more about my brother. Hoto we have to get to the hospital immeditly yah. Tasha he will be alright I hope you can go see him tommorow ok. Hoto hey Tasha. Hoto why did you do it. Because I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want you to get hurt either I know. Tasha the doctor said I may never walk again. No yes oh Hoto stop crying I love you Hoto I love you to Tasha. The doctcr said I will be able to come home in a week ok. Ok until then I want you not stop worrying about me ok. Ok bye bye Tasha I love you I love you to Hoto thank you.

I can't wait until Hoto comes home I'm sure you can't. Hoto what is wrong my life is over no it's not Hoto I love and I have Faith in you don't give up hope. Look at Jordin and jason. What do you mean. Jordin spine was broken in half and Jason when he was younger studdered when he talked and on top of that he is deaf. But Jordin can walk fine and jason can talk fine it's just that it takes a few for him to get out. That's what I mean hoto I love you don't stop beliveing in what you want. I won't you better not or I'll hurt you ok. Tasha what is wrong what did you say I can bearly hear and I cannot see you very well. Your going blind and deaf arn't you. Yah come here stop crying. What's going on in here. She is going deaf and blind oh and there is there is not a thing we can do about it yah I know. Hey Kurama whats up bad news what I probably will be completely blind soon and deaf. Well if you do go completely blind you know I will help you. Yah I know Kurama I'm going to bed now ok good night Tasha good night kurama see you tommorow I hope. Tasha what's wrong I can't see anything oh no it's ok stop crying shhh. What's wrong with her she blind. Completely blind yah I remember before she went to bed she said I will see you tommorow I hope. Shhh Tasha stop crying shhhh please stop crying. Finally she is asleep Hoto I'll take her you need some rest ok thanks kurama. Kurama is that you yes tasha. Tasha you know you can come to me for anything right. Right I know kurama. Kurama what is it tasha can you help me until I get used to being blind. I'll help you even after you get used to it ok kurama. Me sleepy tasha tasha get up oh boy not again.

Hiei your useless all you do is sit on your fucking ass a do nothing but drink kool-aid and watch t.v let go of me now don't ever slap again you basterd aaa. She will be back she needs time to her self. And as for you hiei your ass mine oh shit yah oh shit your ass is mine to. Not you to kurama yes me me dead yah kurama that is enough it's my turn dad no stop I can't breath good that's the point. Guys I getting worried she isn't back yet and it is pouring out side yah me to lets go look for her. TASHA TASHA tasha get up I found her I think she hit her head because she is still bleeding. Hoto you changed my clothes and brushed my hair and put it in a loose braid oh my head do you want me to go get some ice yes please crap don't have any in here ok I'll go get some ok. I'll hold it on your head you just rest ok. Good morning Tasha good morning hoto you look beautiful but I just woke up but your still beautiful thank you and you aare so cute when your asleep same with you. I'am going to kill him I swear. Ok fine with me ok. Um tasha this may sound very odd but will you marry me? yes yes yes I love you hoto I love you to. Hey I was thinking that we could get married in my country that sounds great but were is that it's konan ok. Kurama guess what hoto asked me to marry him that's great I'm going to go rub it in hiei's face ok. A hiei we are no more what I am engaged to hotohori that's why we are no more but tasha don't but tasha me hiei get this through your head we are no more I hate you got it good and to bad if you don't you blew it. I once loved you you once loved me I still love yah right what were you jealous because I was hanging out with hoto more then you. no. You wern't like this when I was hanging out some much with kurama I'm not jealous what ever good bye. Hey Aislynn hey Kazuki guess what me and hoto are getting married great. Hoto when are we getting married how about next month ok fine with me. Dad guess what hoto asked me to marry him and I said yes is that ok with you since he is m brother. there is nothing wrong with that I'm glad. When are you getting married next month and were konan that's great. Tasha once we are married you will be emperess of konan I will yes.

Married

Hoto are you ready yes lets go ah guys there is a certain way you can get there and the only way follow me. hoto please tell me it is in this world it is but not in this time ok.


End file.
